


I Missed You

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Reunion Sex, Sex, Sexting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan comes back from a long trip and Suzy is more than eager to welcome him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



_When are you coming?_

_At baggage claim. What’s the rush?_

Suzy paused, considered her next words. Lying decked out on an empty bed in a barely-there teddy waiting for Dan to get home with only a vibe and her own lonely thoughts to keep her company, she’d been tired enough of the wait to reach out and prod at him. Why shouldn’t the distance be as difficult for him as it was for her?

She shrugged to herself and tried to take a good picture, find the most attractive angle. In the end, she settled for a shot of her sex, wet and ready and open after hours of self denial, bright pink and tender. He'd hopefully appreciate the work she'd put into preparing herself, in denying herself. For Suzy had managed one orgasm between now and the morning and now she was more than ready for her man’s mouth and hands. Probably why she typed a message and sent the shot. _this is._

A flurry of buzzes reached her ear.

_Holy fizuk_  
Fufx  
Fuck!  
I almost ran over someone at the cross walk  
Holy shit Suzy  
Stay there.  
I am so fucking primed and we are so going to set that bed aflame, you beautiful thing you. 

Suzy smiled. Making Dan misspell a text to her was almost as good as actually seeing his dick in front of her face. 

She tossed the phone aside and grabbed her vibe. Teasing herself half-wild while she waited for him sounded like a good idea. Her thighs jerked as the head of the wand grazed her clit. Well, in practice.

“Fuck,” she muttered to herself, forgoing the teasing and turning the wand up higher, pressing it to the rise of her mons instead of her labia. She twitched and grunted, molding her chest with the other hand. The pleasure was mind-erasingly intense, enough to cause her to ignore the sound of the front door opening. When her bedroom door swung open Dan had his pants around his ankles and his leather jacket hanging off one arm.

His dick twitched and his mouth dropped at the sight of her. Had he been jerking off in the car? She’d ask later. “You’re gonna kill me, baby,” he complained.

She would have laughed if she weren’t so aroused. Suzy spread herself wide apart for him, but gave a little roll of her eyes at his comment. “Then come here and die with me.”

“Scuze,” he sighed, whipping the jacket off and trying to kick his sneakers away while shucking his boxer briefs and pants off. He didn't have nearly enough coordination to complete the mission and fell over her prone body in the process. She tossed the vibe aside to seize him. They made out with a sloppy hunger, and he squirmed a hand between their bodies to slide his cock into her. She had clearly rattled him – it wasn’t at all like Dan not to beg her for foreplay; he was forever afraid of hurting her. She was thankful that he didn't demand words from her at a time like this.

Which was what she felt press insistently against her vulva before sliding inside – the tip, an inch, two. Her neck sloped backward out of the kiss and she let out a gusty sigh. 

“Ohshit, Mph,” he grunted, trying to pull her back into the kiss. She felt the texture of denim against her and the heat of him inside. She wanted him naked but would settle for this.

Dan pulled back, yanking his hair over his shoulder to meet her gaze. Suzy tugged him to her mouth again with a happy sigh, feeling herself surround him, her flesh quivering slightly at the velveteen stroke of his cock against her depths. “I missed you, by the way,” she said when they parted, and took his groan of surrender as an agreement.


End file.
